


Fuck The Police (Or Their Children)

by Queen_Preferences



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Cop Brat Seo Youngho | Johnny, Cute, Gangster Lee Taeyong, Gay, Innocent Johnny, M/M, Right Hand Man Mark Lee (NCT), Taeyong Is Smooth, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Gang Leader! Taeyong falls for a cop's brat, Johnny.





	Fuck The Police (Or Their Children)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot.

Title: Fuck The Police (Or Their Children)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: NCT

Series: none

Pairings: Johnny/Taeyong, and Mark/Haechan

Characters: Johnny/John Seo/Seo Young, Lee Taeyong, Minhyung/Mark Lee, and Haechan/Lee Donghyuck.

Summary: Gang Leader! Taeyong falls for a cop's brat, Johnny.

Disclaimer: NCT is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

The two officers watch through the two-way mirror as Mark Lee, the openly known second-in-command of the NCT was being questioned. The boy couldn't be older than nineteen but the way he carried himself showed he had more experience than his age yet on. He didn't even flinch at the numerous attempts to scare him or the threats. Instead the teen stayed calm and collected almost as if he knew the situation would be handled shortly.

The chief grumbled as he moved across the hallway to the other two-way mirror staring down the leader of NCT, Lee Taeyong. He had three of his best detectives working on the man but he was simply laughing at them.

"Chief."

"What?" Chief Seo grumbled.

"There's an boy here. He's claiming he's here to bail the two out." the officer whispered earning the Chief's attention immediately as he turned towards the front desk. He narrowed his eyes as he sees a boy standing talking with the officer at the desk. The boy was holding a black case which he placed on the table and popped it open revealing all the money inside. It took everything in Chief Seo not to knock the smug look from the teen's face.

“I'm here to bail out both Lee Taeyong and Lee Mark." The boy purred out at the disgusted look on the desk officer.

“They're not up for bail, kid." the officer at the desk hissed as his chief moves to stand behind him quickly staring down the boy.

The boy smirked as he leaned down, "The name’s Haechan, not kid. Now go get the paperwork so I can bail them out, you glorified desk worker or I could call my lawyer and have him fine the whole police department for illegally holding his clients. Now hurry up some of us have important things to do." Haechan hissed.

The officer jaw tightens, before he glances up to his chief who nodded and he moves to complete the paperwork

* * *

“Have a good day chief!” Taeyong called out as he bowed mockingly to Chief Seo as he followed Mark and Haechan out of the police station.

“One day, hyung. One day Chief Seo going to get you locked up.” Haechan announced as he leaned on the darken SUV sitting outside waiting. Mark smirked at his boyfriend before moving to hold the door open for Haechan who blew an kiss in response. Taeyong ignored Haechan as he glanced around opening his mouth only to close it as someone else entered his line of vision.

“Wow,” Taeyong muttered as he openly stared at the beauty.

Taeyong couldn't help but be blown away at the sight of the pretty boy. He had to be at least 6 feet towering over his 5,9 height, his doe dark brown eyes filled innocent and playfulness with black hair hanging at his chin highlighting his sharp jaw line. “Who’s that?” Taeyong demanded, his eyes never leaving the pretty boy.

Mark stopped as he kept one foot of the SUV to peak out and follow his boss’s line of sight. He made a sound familiar to a chuckle from the back of his throat, “Are you serious, hyung? Can't see the resemble in him. That’s Johnny Seo, child of Chief Seo.”

“Really. I’ll be right back.” Taeyong announced as he moved towards Johnny.

* * *

Johnny stopped as Taeyong stopped directly before him. The shorter male smirked at Johnny’s confused look and unaware eyes. He knew what he was doing was unnecessary but Taeyong couldn't help himself something about Johnny made him ignore all the red flags.

“Well aren’t your gorgeous.” Taeyong announced as he stared at Johnny without a drop of shame. He let Johnny watch as his eyes boldly roamed over the taller boy’s long shapely legs, wide hips and large chest to his doe eyes.

“T-thank you.” Johnny muttered, his eyes dropping low.

“Johnny!”

The moment broke as Chief Seo yelled. The boys glanced towards the man to find him standing at the bottom steps of the police station, openly glaring at Taeyong. “Get over here now.” The Chief demanded.

Johnny immediately ducked his head as he rushed out to his father but not before Taeyong caught his hand. The bleached platinum blond made sure to keep his eyes locked with Johnny’s as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of the boy’s hand, “I’ll see you around gorgeous. Don't be a stranger."

Johnny looked down, blushed and Taeyong could only smirk as he rushed off to his father. He knew in that exact moment had him where Chief’s son right where wanted him.


End file.
